Emeraudes
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS La première chose qu’il avait aimée chez lui, c’était sans doute ses yeux. Il avait des yeux verts. Vert émeraude. Il s’en souvenait car c’était la seule chose qui était à la fois étrange et belle en lui. HPSS


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue.

**Rating :** T.

Cette fic, à la base, était un cadeau pour Jojo Aquarius pour Noël, car je lui avais promis de lui écrire une fic sur le couple HPSS. Cette fic devait se finir plutôt bien, mais plus j'écrivais et moins la fin était joyeuse. Ainsi, vu que cette fic n'est pas "offrable" (... nan, je n'offre pas des trucs tristes T.T), je la poste ici, en espérant qu'elle plaise.

Il s'agit donc de ma première fic sur ce couple, donc, heu... Voilà quoi... Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai écrit. Pour être franche, je l'écrivais le soir parce que je pleurais à chaque fois que j'allais trop loin dans l'histoire... Cela dit, il n'y a pas de morts à la fin ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec Severus...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emeraudes

La première chose qu'il avait aimée chez elle, c'était sans doute ses yeux.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient jeunes, encore, et ce jour-là, elle s'amusait avec sa petite sœur. Elle jouait à la balançoire, riant aux éclats, sa robe longue suivant le mouvement de ses jambes quand son corps descendait puis remontait en un mouvement long de balancier.

Elle avait des yeux verts. Vert émeraude. Il s'en souvenait car c'était la seule chose qui était à la fois étrange et belle en elle. Ses cheveux roux et son teint pâle, son visage aux traits fins et sa bouche rouge n'étaient rien à côté de la beauté de ses yeux.

Lui, il avait toujours cru que ce qui était étrange était laid. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme particulièrement séduisant, et s'il avait été plus beau, peut-être que sa vie aurait pris un tournant moins tumultueux. Mais le fait était qu'il avait un nez incliné, un visage peu avenant, des yeux sombres et des cheveux gras. Il était aussi sombre et laid qu'elle était belle et lumineuse.

C'était l'impression qu'il avait eue, autrefois, et avec les années, Severus s'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Oh non, il ne se trouvait pas plus séduisant. Mais… tout aurait pu être différent, si sa vision n'avait pas été faussée.

Une vision faussée par sa mère, qui avait aimé un moldu et lui avait donné un enfant. Sa mère, qui avait aimé un être différent d'eux, qui avait écarté son fils du monde de la magie, de tout ce qui le rendait différent et complet à la fois. Sa mère, qui ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras, qui l'embrassait rarement, et qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de quelconque fierté à son égard.

Une vision faussée par son père, ce moldu qui avait épousé sa mère car elle avait bien voulu de lui.

Quand il apprit que c'était une sorcière, à cause de la venue inopinée d'une vieille amie à elle par la cheminée du salon, leur vie déjà instable perdit toute vraisemblance.

Severus avait grandi dans une maison de fous. Une maison, où il n'était qu'un étranger, un spectateur qui regardait le film de trois vies. Celle de sa mère, de son père, et la sienne. Sa mère qui hurlait, son père qui la battait, des cris dans le salon, des bruits dans la chambre à coucher, des assiettes qui tombent, des fauteuils qui se renversent, et des vases qui se brisent.

Les cadres sur le sol. Le verre brisé, éparpillé. Des photos déchirées.

Et cet enfant, les bras et les jambes repliés contre son torse, des larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux, avait dérivé, de la plus mauvaise façon qui soit. Personne ne l'avait arrêté, quand on aurait dû. Son père n'avait rien remarqué, sa mère avait compris trop tard.

Et Severus aussi. Il avait compris trop tard.

**OoO**

Oui, à la réflexion faite, c'était bien ses yeux verts qui l'avaient attiré. Ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes, étincelants et pleins de vie. Il n'avait jamais vu ces yeux, avant, ni même plus tard, quand il fut à Poudlard.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qui les avait rapprochés. Lily était différente des autres. C'était une sorcière. Comme lui. Ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient pareils. Et rien que cette pensée avait fait briller ses yeux noirs et ternes : il n'était plus seul. Le petit Severus de cette époque n'était plus seul.

Lily lui avait tout offert, et cela sans le savoir. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle deviné, plus tard. Avec les années. Elle lui avait offert une amitié qui lui était précieuse, la seule qu'il n'eut jamais possédée. Elle lui avait offert un regard, un signe qu'il existait en ce monde, qu'il n'était pas qu'une petite chose terrée dans sa chambre ou dans un coin du salon. Elle lui avait offert une échappatoire, un endroit où s'enfuir.

Mais, surtout, elle lui avait offert l'Amour. Oh, pas cet amour que tous les hommes rêvent au moins une fois dans leur vie. Lily ne lui avait pas donné son cœur, et il avait beau l'avoir désiré à la folie, Severus ne l'avait jamais obtenu. Il était revenu à un autre. Plus beau. Plus fort. Plus séduisant. Plus bête. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Mais il avait connu le bonheur d'aimer, le plaisir qu'on éprouvait à offrir des petits cadeaux, à échanger des sourires. La joie quand on voyait l'être aimé, quand on passait un peu de temps avec lui, quand on partageait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Le cœur qui bat. Comme s'il était vivant. Vivant parce qu'elle était, parce que son regard était posé sur lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude…

Severus aurait aimé aller plus loin. Posséder l'inaccessible. Il voulait le cœur de Lily Evans, pour qu'elle l'aime autant que lui l'aimait.

Mais il y avait des obstacles. De trop nombreux obstacles.

Leur amitié, qu'il ne voulait briser sous aucun prétexte. Elle était sa seule amie, la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Si elle lui tournait le dos, il n'y aurait pas survécu. Severus ne souffrait pas du mépris de sa maison, il était de ces élèves que personne ne remarquait, qu'on regardait à peine. Son succès dans les potions et les enchantements avaient fait de lui un élève respecté mais son caractère renfermé et son maigre désir d'intégration le rendait effacé. Et seule Lily éprouvait des sentiments positifs pour lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça…

Les temps durs, qui faisaient souffrir des familles entières et de nombreux élèves à Poudlard, plus particulièrement les enfants de moldus. Les sangs-de-bourbe étaient les souffre-douleurs de la plupart des Serpentards, ils se déplaçaient rarement sans une foule d'amis autour d'eux, même pour aller aux toilettes. Lily subissait la garde rapprochée de ses amis, et même de ces crétins de « maraudeurs ». Dans le fond, Severus ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pourtant, Severus faisait partie de ces bandes qui martyrisaient ces élèves en raison de leur origine, il les haïssait, ces êtres nés de la race inférieure. Sauf Lily, évidemment. Sauf elle. Toujours elle…

Lui-même, qui n'était ni beau ni charismatique, loin d'égaler la luminosité de Lily. Elle inspirait la joie de vivre, ses yeux pétillants de malice, ses longs cheveux roux flottant autour de sa tête… Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était l'intelligence, et il pensa un temps que c'était ce qui le sauverait à ses yeux. Qu'elle l'aimerait pour son âme et non pour son apparence.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lily l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était, jusqu'au bout. Elle avait aimé ce jeune homme qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie, qui l'aidait parfois dans le parc de Poudlard, quand les temps n'étaient pas encore trop froids et qu'ils pouvaient s'allonger dans l'herbe verte et sauvage. Et elle avait repoussé l'homme qu'il était devenu, cette âme qui s'était noircie de jour en jour, haïssant les personnes comme elle, les persécutant, rejoignant bientôt Lord Voldemort, en accord avec ses idéaux.

Lily l'avait aimée jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'il était. Il était devenu tellement pourri qu'elle l'avait détesté. C'était un de ses traits de caractère : l'honnêteté. Elle avait toujours été honnête. Sincère. Elle, tout simplement.

Enfin, un détail non négligeable lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. James Potter. Le séduisant, intelligent, chevaleresque et stupide James Potter. Flanqué de sa bande des « maraudeurs », Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James, qui s'était rapproché de Lily, tentant de la séduire depuis leur cinquième année. Ils furent ensemble en septième année. Lily repoussa Severus. Et elle quitta Poudlard. Se maria avec James. Devint Mrs Potter. Et mit au monde un fils, avant de mourir.

_« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »_

Severus n'était pas comme James. Il n'était pas beau, populaire et aventurier. Il n'avait pas d'étincelle dans les yeux, il n'exprimait pas la passion qui animait son cœur, car les rares fois que cela arrivait, c'était en présence de Lily, et il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui prouver à quel point son amour pour elle était grand.

Elle l'avait compris, pourtant. Il le savait. C'était quand il avait reçu un carton d'invitation pour son mariage, il était venu le lui rendre. Il l'avait vu, dans ses yeux verts, qu'elle avait compris. James aussi. Severus s'était attendu à voir du dégoût dans le regard de Lily, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Furieux par ce manque de réaction, Severus avait cherché le regard de James, espérant au moins de la colère ou de la moquerie de sa part. Mais il n'avait rien dit non plus. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, la bouche close.

Comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas. Comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il lui demandait pardon.

Je t'ai pris la femme que tu aimes depuis des années…

Alors Severus était parti, et il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Le temps où ils passaient leurs après-midi dans le parc était bien loin. Le temps où elle lui souriait était passé. Le temps où elle le regardait dans les yeux était révolu.

Elle les avait baissés. Lentement. Elle avait brisé ce lien entre eux, lui cachant l'éclat et la couleur émeraude de ses iris. Elle avait baissé la tête. Et son cœur, à lui, s'était arrêté.

**OoO**

La Mort était quelque chose que Severus n'avait jamais craint. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne mettre fin à sa vie, on l'avait déjà suffisamment fait souffrir comme cela. Il fallait croire qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, car la Vie vint lui prendre la chose la plus chère à son cœur.

Lily Evans et James Potter moururent un 31 octobre. Lord Voldemort avait mis fin à leur vie, d'un simple sort. Comme on couperait un fil avec un ciseau. Seul restait le fruit de leurs entrailles, la chose la plus précieuse à leurs yeux, et qui était encore en vie grâce à eux.

Harry Potter.

_« Tu aurais pu la sauver. Ou, au moins, essayer. »_

Oh si, Severus avait essayé. Il avait essayé de la sauver. Il l'avait demandé à son Maître, qui avait plus ou moins accepté son offre. Plus ou moins accepté de l'épargner. Mais elle était morte. Comme son mari.

Unis jusque dans la Mort…

Ne restait plus que son fils, dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Il ne restait plus que Harry Potter, cet orphelin, héro du monde sorcier.

Il était comme son père. Il serait comme son père. La vie lui avait tout donné, la renommée et l'argent, tout lui serait facile, c'était évident. Il serait comme James Potter. Exactement comme lui.

Severus haïssait cet enfant. Ce bébé qui avait miraculeusement survécu grâce à la magie de sa mère, à cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. Grâce à cet amour que Lily avait toujours donné sans compter, à lui, cet enfant qu'elle avait eu de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La consécration de leur amour, de leur mariage, de leur vie…

Oh oui, qu'il détestait cet enfant, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu souffrir à l'idée qu'il devrait l'aider à détruire pour de bon le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Severus… »_

Oh oui, il avait été lâche. Jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas réussi à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se battre contre lui, de le trahir… pour elle…

James l'avait fait, lui. Il avait caressé la Mort, il s'était mis devant le gouffre qui frôlait les pieds, et sans regarder en bas, il avait sauté à pieds joints dans ce trou béant. Il avait défié cette abomination qui avait pénétré dans sa maison, hurlant à la femme qu'il aimait de monter à l'étage et de protéger leur trésor. Le seul qu'ils possédaient vraiment, le seul qui méritait de vivre. Et il était mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais il avait essayé. Il s'était dressé contre Voldemort, et il était tombé, comme un pantin désarticulé.

_« L'aimais-tu vraiment ? »_

James l'avait aimée plus que lui. Elle et leur enfant, il les avait aimés assez pour mourir avant eux, en essayant vainement de les protéger. Severus n'avait pas eu son courage. Sa stupidité. Il était lâche et intelligent. Il était donc resté à sa place pour ne pas mourir. Et il avait tout perdu.

Pourquoi vivre quand la personne que nous aimons ne peut plus nous soutenir ? Comment survivre quand la personne que nous aimons n'est plus là pour nous faire rire ?

James l'avait peut-être compris. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec la mort de sa famille sur la conscience. Et Severus n'avait même pas été capable de protéger la seule personne qu'il aimait, ou du moins essayer. Il aurait pu partager le secret et se mettre derrière James pour la protéger. Peut-être aurait-il réussi. Ou non.

Mais il n'aurait pas ce trou béant à la place du cœur…

_« Tu ne sers à rien, Severus. A part reprocher aux autres ce que tu ne peux faire toi-même. »_

Aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il ? Des photos. Des photos, souvent volées. Déchirées.

Des bruits de voix, qui le hantaient.

Des petits dessins sur ses parchemins ou ses livres de cours.

Et ses yeux verts, éclatants, qui brillaient dans son esprit…

**OoO**

Et les années étaient passées. Dix ans. Dix longues années, qu'il avait vécues, comme hors du temps. Il ne les avait pas vues défiler, il n'avait pas vu son visage mûrir et quelques rides apparaître, tranquillement, alors que les jours s'écoulaient comme les émeraudes dans le sablier des Serpentards.

Un jour, Severus fut comme réveillé d'un long songe, qui avait duré dix ans. C'était une rentrée comme les autres, et Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que Harry Potter rentrait à l'école ce jour-là. Mais Severus était resté dans son humeur sombre habituelle.

Et il se réveilla. Il vit un enfant monter les quelques marches de l'estrade, son regard voyageant sur les professeurs.

Des yeux verts. Comme des émeraudes. Innocents et brillants de mille feux. Sur un joli visage. Encadré de mèches noir de jais.

Harry Potter. Le fils de James. L'enfant de Lily.

**OoO**

Les années s'écoulèrent. Encore. Toujours… C'était un éternel recommencement.

Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions, aussi craint que respecté, regarda Harry Potter grandir. Il éprouva d'abord de la haine pour cet enfant qu'il devait protéger, pour tout ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider à avancer. Il dut s'opposer à Quirrell, et il suivit dans l'ombre l'ascension de Potter, passant pour le méchant et vil professeur des Potions, son ennemi, alors qu'il jouait un double jeu aussi dangereux que destructeur.

Dans le fond, il se disait que c'était pour Lily qu'il faisait ça. Pour la venger de ce monstre qui l'avait tuée, pour se venger lui-même, et pour protéger l'enfant pour lequel elle était morte. Il ne l'aimait pas, cet enfant, il haïssait son visage en cadré de cheveux noirs si semblables à celui de James Potter.

La seule chose de remarquable, chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude, comme ceux de sa mère. La seule chose de belle chez cet enfant chétif et pas très bon à l'école. Enfin, il avait la moyenne. Des notes correctes. Mais il ne possédait pas l'intelligence de ses parents.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Au début. Que ce n'était qu'un môme stupide, qui avait tout eu sans avoir rien demandé. Il lui faudrait attendre la fin de sa quatrième année pour que son opinion change radicalement. Il fallut que Severus le voie pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ses bras enserrant le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory, ayant échappé de peu à la Mort, pour que Severus Rogue se rende compte que cet enfant avait vraiment tout eu. Et qu'il n'avait rien demandé…

Il n'avait pas demandé à être orphelin. Ni à être reconnu. Ni d'avoir un cadavre entre ses bras…

_« A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pleuré ? »_

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il avait voulu écarter la foule et prendre cet enfant en larmes dans ses bras. Assécher ses larmes, alors qu'il venait de voir la Mort traverser le corps de son adversaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas cet enfant, pourtant. Il n'aimait pas tout ce qu'il représentait, son visage…

Mais… il n'avait pas demandé à être là. Il n'avait pas demandé à être embraqué dans cette histoire folle, dans cette tempête où il n'était qu'une brindille emportée par les bourrasques. Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir cette cicatrice sur le front.

Non, il n'était pas obéissant. Ni très intelligent. Mais il avait ce que James et Lily avaient, et ce que Severus n'avait plus : un cœur. Il avait un cœur, meurtri. C'était un enfant comme les autres, un élève parmi tant d'autres, avec ses difficultés, ses rêves, ses qualités et ses petites joies. Il ne savait faire que trois choses, cet enfant : jouer au Quidditch, s'attirer des ennuis et s'en sortir vivant. Dans le fond, Harry Potter n'était pas stupide. Il était juste comme les autres enfants de son âge. Et n'importe quel gosse ayant grandi comme lui aurait essayé de se rebeller.

Et il fallut que Harry Potter pleure comme un bébé pour qu'il comprenne tout ça. Pour qu'il se remette en question. Lui, et sa vision de cet enfant. Il était à peu près certain que Dumbledore avait perçu son subtil changement d'attitude. Il en était certain. Dumbledore savait tout. C'était un sage. Un sage qui avait guidé sa vie, quand son cœur s'était arrêté.

**OoO**

Les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, après le décès de Lily, furent lors de la cinquième et sixième année de Harry Potter. Lors de la première, il dut supporter davantage sa présence, déjà en cours, mais aussi au 12 square Grimmaurd, même si leurs rencontres étaient rares. De plus, il commençait sérieusement à jouer son double jeu, lié à Voldemort et à Dumbledore en même temps. Ajoutons à cela la présence désagréable et inévitable de Sirius Black.

Il le détestait, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait au temps de l'école, et cette haine était plus que partagée. Ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des vannes, des insultes. Des embrouilles de gamins, sans queue ni tête, mais qui leur apportait une étrange satisfaction. C'était un peu comme un retour en arrière. Un saut dans le temps. Oh, ils n'avaient plus quinze ans, mais vingt de plus.

Et Harry grandissait. Dans sa tête, surtout, car physiquement, il était toujours le même, petit et noueux, avec juste quelques centimètres en plus. Severus le regardait encore grandir, en se disant que le temps passait vite. Il en vint à se regarder dans un miroir, traçant du bout des doigts les quelques rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

Il vieillissait. Il était encore jeune, mais en fait, il était vieux. Dans son aspect, dans sa tête, dans ses actions. Severus savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la Mort. Sirius Black aussi. Ses années à Azkaban l'avaient détruit, il ne souriait que quand Harry était là, comme si tout allait bien. Alors qu'il souffrait de son absence, se demandant perpétuellement ce que devenait son filleul. Il en vint à demander des nouvelles à Severus.

_« Pourquoi tu lui as répondu ? »_

Sa bouche sèche et acide lui crachait quelques mots : Potter allait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ce gamin ? Sa vie de l'intéressait pas. Et pourtant, au fil des mois, il lui donna plus de détails, tout petits. A peine quelques mots en plus. Et il voyait le visage de Sirius s'éclairer un peu.

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire plaisir, le voir sourire un peu ?

_« Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'étais pas capable de sourire, toi, alors tu voulais qu'il le fasse à ta place. »_

Son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps, il s'était endurci, devenant de la pierre. Ses yeux étaient de la pierre, sa bouche et son corps aussi. Les yeux rouges et moqueurs du Lord avaient été comme un regard de la Méduse, ils avaient fait de lui une statue de pierre. Et Severus ne savait plus sourire.

Alors il voulait que Sirius le fasse. Il le voulait, parce que lui-même n'en était pas capable. Il voulait que Sirius ne réjouisse, qu'il soit content que Harry aille bien. Même si c'était faux. Même si Ombrage le martyrisait. Ça faisait du bien de se bercer d'illusions. Et Severus voulait que Sirius le contamine avec son soulagement stupide et infondé.

Parce que lui aussi, il était content que Harry aille bien. Content. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, même s'il sentait un peu de déprime en lui par moments. Même s'ils se brouillaient à cause de l'occlumencie que Harry ne parvenait pas à apprendre.

Severus ressentait des sentiments tellement contradictoires, à cette époque… Pour Harry, surtout. Il ne l'appelait même plus par son nom, dans son esprit. C'était Harry. Harry, qu'il suivait des yeux dans les couloirs, qu'il punissait en cours, qu'il envoyait en retenue. Harry qui soupirait, grognait et souriait à ses amis, complotant derrière Ombrage dans la salle sur demande. Ses yeux ténébreux étaient sans cesse tournés vers lui, il cherchait cet éclat vert, ces émeraudes qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvées en aucune femme et aucun homme.

Il cherchait les yeux de Lily. Il cherchait son regard posé sur lui. Mais Harry baissait toujours les yeux, ou quand il le regardait, c'était avec défi. Par avec la tendresse ou le rire de Lily. Harry était différent d'elle. Evidemment. Mais il faisait naître d'étranges sentiments dans le cœur glacé du Maître des Potions.

Des sentiments tellement étranges qu'il en vint à douter de son engagement. Il sentait furieux contre ce gamin, qu'il persécutait plus encore si c'était possible. Il sentait son cœur battre à nouveau, se réchauffer, et il haïssait ce gamin pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses, après toutes ces années où il l'avait maudit.

_« Tu as bien aimé ma mère, non ? »_

Il ne devait pas s'attacher à ce gamin innocent, il devait repousser ses pensées, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Mais Harry était un lion, un roi, et il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et où il voulait. Il avait décidé de faire des dégâts dans cette partie cachée de son professeur, donc il le ferait, et bien comme il le fallait.

Severus avait pensé changer de camp, pour sa propre survie : toute cette histoire d'Ordre du Phénix ne rimait à rien. Il était prêt à trahir Dumbledore. Mais quelque chose le retint. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'aurait pensé pas.

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black l'empêcha de faire la bêtise de sa vie.

Il se rappelait encore de ses yeux sombres et de ses cheveux noirs, de sa voix grave quand il lui demanda une dernière faveur, avant de mourir. Car il savait qu'en allant au Département des mystères, sa vie se terminerait. Il n'avait jamais pu protéger Harry comme il l'aurait voulu, et ce soir, c'était l'occasion de se racheter.

Protège Harry. Ne le fais pas pour moi. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Lily.

Mais fais-le pour toi.

**OoO**

Ses doutes revinrent l'année suivante. Sirius était mort et le moral de Harry était au plus bas. Même s'il éprouvait du respect pour Dumbledore et qu'il lui obéissait, il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui. Quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais réparer. Harry Potter était une poupée dont la fine porcelaine était fissurée, par endroits. Viendrait le jour où elle se briserait totalement, et il ne lui resterait plus dans les mains que des morceaux de verre…

Mais pour le moment, Severus ne pouvait que le regarder avancer sur son chemin, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et ses doutes revinrent. Puissants. De plus en plus puissants. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer ou s'arrêter. Harry grandissait encore, et un désir malsain torturait Severus Rogue. Il cherchait encore ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs dans la foule d'élèves. Il tentait de percer ses pensées pour y lire, et il faillit faire exploser sa chambre quand il comprit que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour Ginny Weasley.

C'était une belette. Une gamine sans intérêt. Aussi rousse que l'était sa mère, avec des yeux bleus. Elle était jolie. De son âge. Mais elle était stupide et sans aucun intérêt.

Et la souffrance de Severus assombrit son humeur et ses pensées. Il se regardait dans le miroir, et il se posait des questions. Pourquoi éprouvait-il de l'attrait pour ce garçon de seize ans, qui avait l'âge d'être son fils ? Pourquoi était-il aussi jaloux de cette fille séduisante et sportive ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-on à un homme comme lui ?

Severus était laid, sombre. Ses yeux étaient noirs, froids, comme l'entrée d'un tunnel dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Il avait un nez crochu, le teint cireux, et des cheveux noirs et gras. Sans oublier ses dents inégales. Et il approchait de la quarantaine. Qu'était-il à côté de cette fille belle et fraîche, jeune et en pleine santé ? Pourquoi espérait-il quelque chose d'aussi fou, avec un garçon aussi jeune qu'il détestait, qui était le fils de celle qu'il aimait ? Qu'il avait aimée… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le faisait-on souffrir encore ? Pourquoi lui ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez payé ? Il fallait croire que non…

_« Comme on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour… Quelle ironie… »_

Et Severus souffrait tellement, de ces sentiments qui lui bouffaient le cœur, de cette sensation de trahison qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Lily, qu'il voulu changer de camp. Tout balancer en l'air. Tuer Dumbledore, comme il l'avait voulu, s'enfuir, et laisser Harry seul, pour qu'il finisse par mourir. Il n'aurait rien à se reprocher, comme ça. Il ne souffrirait plus, il serait débarrassé de ce gosse qui avait détruit des années de sa vie, qui avait empoisonné son air, qui l'avait défié au lieu de rester à sa place.

Mais quelque chose le retint. Encore une fois. La première fois, ce fut Sirius. La seconde, ce fut Harry. Ou Lily, peut-être. L'un des deux. Car en cette nuit de ténèbres, alors que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans les cieux, c'était des yeux verts, comme des émeraudes, emplis de fureur et de larmes, qui lui firent face.

_« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »_

Ça lui avait fait mal. Lily lui avait dit ces paroles. Dumbledore aussi. Tous deux étaient morts. Et maintenant, c'était Harry qui lui crachait ces mots à la figure, les yeux brillants de haine. Et il allait mourir, s'il s'en allait. Lui aussi, il allait mourir, d'un _avada kedrava_, un sortilège qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux tremblant de rage.

Non, il n'était pas un lâche. Il l'avait été, autrefois, mais il ne l'était plus. Il agissait dans l'ombre, voilà tout. Mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il ne le serait plus, maintenant. Il le protégerait. Cet enfant au cœur blessé, rouge de sang. Il allait l'aider et le sauver.

Parce qu'il voulait retrouver son regard. Il voulait lire la passion dans ses yeux, il voulait exister pour lui. Même un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Parce que son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, qu'il se sentait vivant. Severus voulait être là le jour de l'affrontement final, il voulait se mettre devant Harry et recevoir _l'avada kedrava_ à sa place.

Il voulait être là. Pas pour Sirius. Pas pour Dumbledore. Ni pour Lily.

Pour lui…

**OoO**

Harry vainquit Lord Voldemort un soir de juin, dans la confusion, et la souffrance. Severus s'était trompé. Il avait cru des choses fausses. Et ils s'en rendit compte trop tard…

_« Tu es d'une telle naïveté, parfois… »_

L'année de ses dix-sept ans s'était écoulée dans un brouillard d'où Severus avait eu du mal à sortir. Il n'avait pas vu Harry de l'année, qu'il passa avec Granger et Weasley. C'était ce qu'on pensait, du moins, car il passa six premiers mois avec ses deux amis, et les autres sans eux.

Severus avait pris possession de Poudlard, comme l'avait décidé Dumbledore avant qu'il ne meurt. Il parvint aussi à remettre les pieds dans le nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, installé alors chez les Weasley. Ce jour-là, il ne fut pas accueilli à bras ouverts, bien au contraire. Les baguettes pointées sur lui, il dut tout raconter pour qu'on le libère. Il avait décidé de revenir, pour savoir si les autres savaient quelque chose sur Harry Potter et les deux autres.

Et ce jour-là, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, quand il vit Granger et Weasley entrer dans la pièce. Ils s'étaient cachés, écoutant derrière la porte, retenus par certains membres de l'Ordre. Severus les vit avec une horreur non feinte.

Mais où était-il ?

Où était Harry ?

_« N'avais-je pas le droit de vivre, moi aussi ? »_

Il sut plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Le jour où l'école fut attaquée, le jour où Voldemort voulut tuer Severus pour sa traitrise, il arriva.

Il. Pas Harry. Il. Un homme. Avec un visage juvénile. Mais des yeux éteints. Noirs. De haine. De souffrance.

Une peau pâle, un teint maladif. Un corps maigre, presque en décomposition. Comme s'il était au seuil de la Mort.

Et il l'était, dans le fond. Tout au fond. Son cœur était mort. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux était mort.

Ce fut long. Terriblement long. Toutes les personnes présentes assistèrent au spectacle horrible que Harry Potter leur donna, sa baguette pointée vers Voldemort qui hurlait à même le sol, souffrant mille morts, alors que l'ennemi invoquait des _endoloris_ fatales. Jusqu'à ce que Harry se lasse et ne lui donne la Mort.

Harry Potter avait vaincu. Mais quelque chose était mort, en lui. Voldemort l'avait détruit, il avait détruit ses espoirs. Son cœur. Son amour. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un être entier. Tout…

Alors il s'effondra.

Et Severus le prit dans ses bras, comme on porterait un enfant.

Et il l'emmena loin de ce cauchemar…

**OoO**

Le premier mois fut le plus long. Harry vivait entre le sommeil et la réalité. Entre les songes qu'il cherchait et fuyait en même temps, entre cette réalité qu'il ne voulait pas connaître ni même accepter.

Il navigua donc, se nourrissant à peine, pleurant un peu. Beaucoup. A la folie.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi. Il avait été tenté d'amener ses amis ici, mais il doutait que ça aide Harry. Au contraire, il voulait être seul, fuyant les mains de Severus, fuyant ses yeux et son visage, se cachant sous la couette. Comme si ça allait le protéger. Comme s'il allait trouver le sommeil, le repos, et que cette souffrance qui le martyrisait prendrait fin…

Et tous les jours, Severus s'occupait de lui, sans lui parler. Il avait essayé, au début, mais c'était inutile. Il ne réfléchissait même pas à ses gestes, à cette main qui touchait parfois ses cheveux noirs, à son regard qui cherchait les émeraudes ternes de Harry, ni même à cette haine innommable qu'il éprouvait pour le Lord défunt. Severus avait arrêté de se poser des questions, sinon il se demanderait ce qu'il faisait dans cette petite maison au bord de la mer, loin de tous les autres, qui ignoraient totalement où ils se trouvaient.

Il se sentait utile. Il avait besoin de faire ça. Cacher Harry, s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait jamais su faire ça, il n'avait jamais pris soin de quelqu'un. Même pas de lui-même. Mais il avait besoin de l'aider, de le protéger. D'essayer de le ramener, au lieu de l'offrir en pâture à tous ces gens qui ne feraient que le prendre en photo et se l'arracher sans pitié.

Pourtant… Severus souffrit. Beaucoup. Son cœur avait repris du mouvement, peut-être trop, car le jour où il comprit, il saigna abondement. Un couteau se planta dans son cœur et la blessure ne cicatrisa jamais. Harry trouvait toujours un moyen d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, de rouvrir cette blessure et de lui faire plus mal encore si c'était possible.

Un jour, Harry hurla. Un cauchemar. Parmi tant d'autres. Et il hurla. Un seul nom. Qui résumait ce qu'il avait fait pendant les derniers mois, le temps qu'il avait passé loin de ses amis, et cette souffrance dans ses yeux. Un nom qui résumait ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

Draco.

_« Ça t'a fait un choc, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Draco.

_« Personne n'aurait compris, alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi. »_

Draco.

_« C'est le plus beau prénom du monde… »_

Draco…

_« Et il était beau, lui aussi… bien plus beau que tu ne le seras jamais… »_

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Harry l'aime, autant que lui l'aimait ? Qu'avait-il rêvé ? Que Harry ne voit que lui, qu'il existait ?

Draco Malfoy.

Voilà où il était passé. Voilà pourquoi il avait disparu. Tous le croyaient mort. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il aurait retourné sa veste ? Qu'il aurait rejoint régulièrement Harry, lui offrant tout ce qu'il savait sans savoir s'il serait encore là le jour d'après ? Qui aurait pu penser que Harry quitterait ses amis pour lui, qu'ils avaient cherché les derniers horcruxes ensemble, qu'ils s'étaient fait des promesses d'avenir ?

Qui aurait pu penser que Harry Potter aimait Draco Malfoy ?

Personne. Même pas lui, Severus Rogue. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé. Jamais. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce visage que Harry tentait de garder gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était lui que Voldemort avait réussi à attraper pour le torturer et le tuer, sans aucune pitié. C'était pour lui que Harry avait commis cet acte répugnant, qu'il avait torturé Voldemort avant de l'abattre froidement.

Draco Malfoy.

Si beau, pâle et blond Draco Malfoy. Intelligent et froid, un peu peureux mais noble.

_« Je l'aimais à la folie… »_

Ça, il le savait. Severus le savait. Harry était fou. Fou de chagrin, d'amour. Tellement fou qu'il se terrait dans sa chambre en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Tellement fort que c'était son nom qu'il écrivait sur les murs avec ses doigts recouverts d'encre, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues creusées et pâles.

Et Severus Rogue comprit autre chose, en voyant ce nom écrit encore et encore sur les murs de papiers. En voyant ces doigts qui écrivaient maladroitement, traçant des signes sur le mur, alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur sa peau…

_« Je suis comme un serpent. Je siffle ton nom et je suis aussi aveugle qu'eux… »_

Le jour où il comprit, Severus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Harry.

Deux émeraudes. Brillantes de larmes. Mais ternes, dans le fond. Sans vie. Elles avaient perdu cet éclat que Severus aimait, cet éclat qu'il avait tant cherché dans les yeux des autres et qu'il avait trouvé dans le sien. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans les yeux de Harry Potter.

Il était comme un serpent. Un serpent qui avait planté ses crochets dans la chair de Voldemort, le tuant avec le seul poison qu'il possédait : l'amour. Et il ne voyait rien.

Le dernier visage qu'il avait vu, c'était celui de Draco. Quand il reçut une missive de Voldemort, lui apprenant qu'il l'avait torturé puis tué, Harry se jeta du poison aux yeux.

Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Juste Draco. Juste son visage incrusté dans son esprit, gravé sur son cœur. Il ne voulait pas voir ce monde qui s'était servi de lui, ce monstre qui lui avait tout pris.

Ce jour-là, Harry souriait, et il pleurait. Severus l'avait alors serré fort dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. Il l'avait serré contre son cœur, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avec qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas su faire face à James, ni à Draco. Il n'était rien à côté d'eux. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais il savait qu'il était foutu : il appartenait corps et âme à Harry Potter.

**OoO**

Les mois passèrent. La radio était allumée, diffusant des voix dans la petite maison au bord de la mer, balayée par le vent marin quand le soleil n'était pas là pour la réchauffer. Souvent, il entendait des voix qu'il avait connues autrefois.

Il entendit Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom. Ronald Weasley. Un jour, il entendit même Minerva McGonagall. Elle le suppliait de revenir, de leur dire où se trouvait Harry. Elle lui demandait en temps qu'amie de les contacter, rien que par lettre ou autre, juste pour leur dire comment allait Harry.

Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Ordre de Merlin. Le sorcier le plus célèbre de son temps après Voldemort et Dumbledore. La cible des journalistes, des spéculations et des rumeurs, que Severus entendait chaque jour au poste de radio.

Depuis toujours, Severus Rogue avait su trouver une raison à ses problèmes, que ce soit les potions, dans lesquelles il excellait, les sortilèges, de magie blanche ou noire. Qu'importe l'intitulé de l'exercice, il avait su trouver une solution. Il n'avait échoué que dans deux domaines : le dilemme qui opposait Lily à sa fidélité auprès du Lord et ses sentiments pour Harry Potter qu'il ne parvenait pas à détruire.

Mais il était à présent confronté à un autre problème, encore plus coriace : devait-il leur avouer où se trouvait Harry Potter ?

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait compris pourquoi Harry se laissait dépérir : Draco Malfoy était mort. Ce fait avait blessé Severus plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ses sentiments pour Harry étaient toujours aussi forts, et aussi encore plus douloureux : Harry était un jeune homme à peine mature de dix-huit ans, et Severus approchait dangereusement de la quarantaine. Il avait l'âge d'être son père, il avait aimé sa mère, et Harry avait aimé passionnément un homme bien plus jeune que lui et bien plus beau aussi.

Mais son désir pour lui n'avait de cesse d'augmenter avec les jours qui passaient, tout comme ce désir aussi stupide que puérile de ne le garder que pour lui-même, enfermé dans cette petite maison que jamais personne ne retrouverait. Garder Harry comme l'oiseau rare qu'il était.

Un oiseau qui avait des billes de verre à la place des yeux. Des billes de verre…

_« Severus… »_

Harry était un serpent. Un serpent qui sifflait son nom quand il avait besoin de lui, et quand Severus approchait, il ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

Il était aveugle. Ses yeux étaient morts tout comme son cœur, alors son regard flottait dans le vague et ne se fixait sur rien. Ni les murs tapissés, le plafond sombre, les draps verts sur ses jambes ou son serviteur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Potter avait changé. Il était différent. C'était… comme s'il avait repris le contrôle sur lui-même. Comme si cette souffrance qu'il avait tracée du bout des doigts sur les murs avait été enfermée dans une cage dorée. Il avait pris du fil et il avait raccommodé ce qui lui servait de cœur, y enfermant tout ce qui lui était précieux.

Et Severus n'en faisait pas partie.

Il le savait.

Malgré ses soins, ses mains qui passaient dans ses cheveux, qui guidait les siennes pour qu'il mange, qui le lavait et le déplaçait… Malgré tout ce que Severus faisait pour lui, il ne faisait pas partie de ces photos déchirées que Harry avait caché dans son cœur, la blessure béante raccommodée avec du fil d'or, presque blanc…

_« Gentil Severus… »_

Et pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux pour le soigner. Il l'avait emmené dehors, sous le soleil. L'astre de lumière avait caressé son visage, baigné ses yeux et tracé un sourire sur son visage. Il paraissait presque normal. Vivant. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

C'était ce que pensait le Maître des potions alors qu'il regardait le visage juvénile de Harry s'épanouir sous la chaleur du soleil, bercé par le bruit des vagues en contrebas. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand les pieds nus de son malade furent éclaboussés par l'eau de la mer, son pantalon relevé pour que ses jambes minces et pales soient caressées par les vagues douces et salines.

C'était comme s'il revenait à la vie. Comme si le Harry souffrant qui pleurait dans sa chambre, le jeune homme qui avait abattu ce monstre et cet enfant qui criait en tenant un cadavre dans ses bras n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait plus que cet être de lumière qui riait comme un bébé en pataugeant dans la mer, sentant le sable doux et frais sous ses pieds.

_« Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Douce illusion. Severus Rogue, le prince de Sang-mêlé, le froid, réservé et cynique professeur des potions, un homme craint et peu apprécié, assassin de Dumbledore et mangemort de surcroît…

Mais d'où vient cette naïveté ?

_« Car, dans le fond, si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi… »_

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien vu ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé emporter par tes sentiments, par ce cœur qui battait enfin ? Est-ce ces yeux verts enfin tournés vers toi ? Est-ce ces sourires qui te sont destinés ou ces rires qui te sont adressés ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es devenu si aveugle ?

Car il est devenu comme lui. Severus Rogue. Amoureux de ces yeux verts posés sur lui, comme Lily l'avait fait autrefois. Alors que Harry ne voyait plus. Amoureux de ce sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres. Alors que Harry ne pensait plus à lui. Amoureux de ces rires clairs qui résonnaient l'infinie.

Alors que Harry ne savait même plus qu'il était là.

_« Tu m'aimes, Severus, je le sais. »_

Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à posséder son corps. Ce corps mince et pâle, cet éphèbe qu'il avait désiré et aimé de loin en espérant un jour des sentiments réciproques sans jamais rien faire pour les recevoir. Harry, qu'il avait aimé dans l'ombre et qu'il avait aimé dans la nuit, avec la complicité de la lune, dans l'intimité d'une chambre sombre.

Oui.

C'était ça.

C'est ça qui t'a rendu fou, Severus Rogue. C'est ça qui t'a fait basculé, qui a réduit ta vie encore stable, fondée sur un amour platonique et de désirs refoulés, en un brouillon dont tu ne distingues plus rien.

N'avait-il jamais pensé que tout cela était une manipulation ? Que les yeux morts de Harry Potter voyaient un autre au-dessus de lui ? Que le Survivant ne faisait que jouer un jeu dangereux dont lui seul connaissait les règles, et dont on allait bientôt connaître la fin…

Harry Potter est un enfant. Un enfant qui en a trop vu trop vite. Avec lequel on a joué trop souvent et trop longtemps. Et maintenant, il a envie de jouer, lui aussi…

Severus Rogue est un adulte. Un adulte qui a trop aimé trop longtemps. Qui a souffert beaucoup trop et trop souvent. Et maintenant, il a envie de vivre, lui aussi…

Alors Harry joue avec son cœur tout comme on a joué avec son corps.

Alors Severus vit à travers lui autant qu'il est mort à travers elle.

Alors Harry s'élève dans la lumière.

Alors Severus sombre dans les ténèbres.

**OoO**

Certains hommes étaient faits pour dominer et d'autres pour être dominés. Certaines personnes étaient maîtresses de leur vie et d'autres dépendaient de celle des autres. Severus Rogue avait toujours pensé qu'il dirigeait lui-même sa vie. Qu'il avait toujours agi pour être libre. Il y avait des contraintes à respecter, certes. Mais, dans le fond, tout ce qu'il faisait le rapprochait de ce qu'il identifiait comme la liberté.

Mais Severus Rogue était de ces hommes esclaves qui s'ignorent. Ce n'est que quand des chaînes enserrent enfin leurs poignets qu'ils se rendent compte de leur bêtise. Des erreurs qu'ils avaient faites. Et de leur vie, qui était passée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Severus avait changé de maître plusieurs fois. Il y eut d'abord Lily, puis Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore. Il vécut des années sous leur joug sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Il agissait en fonction de leurs désirs, il en avait conscience, mais il vivait avec la pensée qu'il faisait tout cela parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Tout comme il pensa qu'il s'occupait de Harry parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Faux.

Faux.

Faux.

Severus n'avait jamais été maître de sa vie. Jamais. Il avait toujours été dirigé et il avait été assez stupide pour croire que c'était lui qui manipulait les autres. Alors que c'était les puissants qui se servaient de lui, tour à tour. Même quand il doutait, qu'il était prêt à changer d'avis, il revenait en arrière. Il allait de maître en maître, esclave à nouveau esclave.

Severus Rogue pensait qu'il prenait soin de Harry parce qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il le guérissait, l'entretenait, l'étreignait par amour. Ses sentiments étaient purs et sincères après tout.

Mais il avait tord. Une fois encore. Severus n'avait fait que changer de maître. Il était tombé sous l'emprise de Harry Potter. Pas sous son charme. Sous son emprise.

Ce qui était complètement différent…

_« Si je te demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, tu le ferais ? »_

Au début, il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris que Harry Potter le manipulait. Alors qu'il aimait son corps, qu'il le possédait encore et encore, alors qu'il tentait de soigner ses yeux abîmés, Severus croyait que, peut-être, Harry finirait pas ne voir que lui.

Mais ses yeux demeuraient morts. Harry ne voyait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'était la lumière. Il l'avait perdue depuis bien longtemps. Une éternité, selon lui. A présent, il ne vivait plus que dans les ténèbres, ces ténèbres sombres qui l'entouraient jour et nuit.

Harry Potter touchait. Il touchait le corps viril et mature de son ancien professeur de potions. Il touchait son visage, retraçait les traits de sa figure du bout des doigts. Il caressait ses cheveux, sa peau, embrassait ses joues et sa bouche.

Harry Potter entendait. Il entendait la voix grave de son ancien mentor. Il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir, ses grognements rauques. Il entendait ses pas qui allaient et venaient dans sa chambre, le bruit de ses vêtements, le murmure de ses « je t'aime »…

Harry Potter sentait. Il sentait le souffle de son amant sur épaule. Il sentait ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, il sentait son sexe aller et venir en lui. Il sentait son amour l'entourer, le noyer, l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur.

Et Harry Potter souriait.

_« Si je te demandais de me décrocher la lune, tu le ferais ? »_

Dans le fond, Severus Rogue avait juste espéré qu'un avenir radieux s'ouvrirait devant eux. Devant Harry, dont la dépression commençait peu à peu à s'atténuer pour enfin disparaître. Devant lui, qui avait déjà laissé passer le premier amour de sa vie. Mais le plus important, c'était Harry.

Et ce serait toujours Harry. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Car Harry était tout ce qu'il possédait. Ou plutôt… il appartenait corps et âme à Harry Potter.

Et il en avait conscience, ce jeune homme aux yeux obstinément ouverts sur les ténèbres. Il savait, tout ça. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir, il lui suffisait de l'écouter. De le toucher. Et de le sentir. Et de sourire…

C'était sans doute cela, le pire. Harry en souriait, de tout ça. Il souriait, parce qu'il s'amusait. Son jeu se mettait en place, il mettait en place les règles. Imaginait son plateau de jeu.

Le monde. Le monde entier.

Et son but, aussi. Harry planifiait tout, de A à Z. Dans son esprit, il imaginait ce jeu qu'il mettait en place depuis des mois.

Un long chemin composé de cases de toutes les couleurs, avec des chiffres. Au début, il y avait « Départ ». Et, à la fin, il y avait « Vengeance ».

_« Si je te demandais de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout du monde, tu le ferais ? »_

Mais avant tout cela, il devait posséder Severus. En faire son esclave. Sa chose. Son homme. Un objet dont il pourrait disposer à souhait. Il connaissait son amour pour lui, il connaissait sa passion pour son corps. Il savait qu'il lui serait toujours fidèle. Il le lui avait prouvé, pendant ces nombreux mois.

Le cœur pur de Harry avait été déchiré en mille morceaux et il l'avait recousu avec du fil doré. Mais les plaies s'étaient infectées. Quelque chose avait pourri, en lui. La couleur rouge de sa vie avait noirci. L'avait empoisonné. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le sauver. On ne peut guérir un cœur blessé.

Alors Harry Potter sombrait, peu à peu, aussi vite qu'il retrouvait le sourire. Severus s'en rendrait compte beaucoup plus tard, quand ce serait irrémédiable. Quand il se rendrait compte que ses sentiments l'avaient rendu complètement aveugle, lui aussi.

Mais pour le moment, Harry souriait, en préparant sa vie à venir. Lui, par contre, il était de ceux qui ne se laissaient pas mener par le bout du nez. Il était de ceux qui ne finissaient pas esclaves toute leur vie. Il avait assez souffert de cet état-là. Maintenant, il serait le maître.

Le Maître de Severus Rogue, qu'il pourrait détruire à loisirs. Le Maître de cet homme qui lui mangerait dans la main, sur qui il pourrait toujours se reposer. Le Maître de cet homme qu'il pourrait manipuler aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait jusque là…

_« Si je te demandais d'échanger ta vie avec celle que pourrait offrir la Pierre de résurrection, tu le ferais ? »_

Autrefois, Dumbledore s'était interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Tom Marvolo Riddle à dériver comme il l'avait fait. Il avait trouvé tout un tas de raisons. Mais il n'était sans doute jamais douté qu'une souffrance bien plus grande qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer avait détruit le cœur de ce jeune homme, devenu par la suite un véritable monstre.

Il ne se l'était jamais imaginé, car pour lui, Voldemort était tout simplement fou. Il avait oublié qu'il avait été un enfant. Un enfant méchant, vicieux. Mais un enfant quand même, avec une innocence et de l'amour dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas pensé que Tom avait aimé, à une époque de sa vie.

Qu'il avait été, à une époque, comme Harry. Qu'il avait été beau, innocent et porté par ses sentiments à un moment de sa vie. Et que quelque chose l'avait fait basculer dans l'obscurité.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à tout. Les choses les plus simples étaient souvent les plus vraies…

**OoO**

La première chose qu'il avait aimée chez elle, c'était sans doute ses yeux.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient jeunes, encore, et ce jour-là, elle s'amusait avec sa petite sœur. Elle jouait à la balançoire, riant aux éclats, sa robe longue suivant le mouvement de ses jambes quand son corps descendait puis remontait en un mouvement long de balancier.

Elle avait des yeux verts. Vert émeraude. Il s'en souvenait car c'était la seule chose qui était à la fois étrange et belle en elle. Ses cheveux roux et son teint pâle, son visage aux traits fins et sa bouche rouge n'étaient rien à côté de la beauté de ses yeux.

La première chose qu'il avait aimé chez lui, c'était sans doute ses yeux.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Il était jeune, encore, et ce jour-là, il venait d'entrer à Poudlard. Il montait quelques marches pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret et savoir dans quelle maison il irait, le visage marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, innocent et clair.

Il avait des yeux verts. Vert émeraude. Il s'en souvenait car c'était la seule chose qui était à la fois étrange et belle en lui. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et son teint rosé, son visage aux traits finement dessinés et sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée n'étaient rien à côté de la beauté de ses yeux.

Severus était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans, sa petite voisine. Des années plus tard, bien après sa mort qui avait brisé son cœur, il tomba sous le charme de son fils unique, qui ramena la vie dans ce corps dur et froid.

Il ne fut pas aimé d'eux deux. Ni de la femme, ni du fils. Il tenta de les sauver, tous les deux, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il les aima bien. Il les sauva mal.

_« Et si on allait jouer ? »_

Lily Potter mourut avec son époux James Potter un 31 octobre. Des années plus tard, Harry Potter mourut avec son amant Draco Malfoy un premier mai. L'une ne put se relever et fut enterrée dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. L'autre se traîna tant bien que mal, porté par le goût amer de la vengeance, puis s'effondra.

Severus ne put sauver Lily, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout avec Harry. Mais il le sauva mal. Il ne vit pas son âme noircir au fil des jours, au fil des heures, des minutes et des secondes. Il pensait faire bien. Il faisait mal.

Harry lui faisait du mal. Jusqu'au jour où il comprit qu'il était enfermé dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Il était plus âgé, pourtant, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Mais Harry fut plus malin. Plus vicieux.

Du jour au lendemain, il lui parla de conquête du monde. De vengeance. Il lui parla comme Voldemort l'avait fait avant lui. Il lui parla de combats, de morts, de sortilèges et de magie noire. Il lui parla comme l'avait fait Grindelwald avant lui.

Avec ce même sourire sur les lèvres. Doux et rassurant. Le même regard vague et perdu. La même expression d'enfant qu'il avait retrouvée, alors qu'au fond de lui, murissait un germe qui ferait de lui le prochain grand mage noir du monde.

_« Tu m'accompagnes, Severus Rogue ? »_

Severus est debout, enveloppé de ses robes de sorcier, droit comme un piquet. Il a toujours le même visage cireux, les mêmes dents irrégulières, les mêmes cheveux gras. Il est toujours le même. Mais le jeune assis au bord de la fenêtre, juste devant lui, lui masquant le soleil, a bien changé.

Harry est toujours aussi beau. Il a les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, ensorcelants, et la même voix un peu trop claire pour être celle d'un homme. Il a toujours le même sourire sur le visage. Un sourire rassurant qui ne promet que de jolies choses. Tout comme la douceur de son regard vague, perdu quelque part…

Et au fond de son regard, Severus lit le doux poison de la folie. Il voit sur son visage tranquille que de sombres années l'attendent. Il entend sa voix qui siffle son nom, qui lui murmurera ses ordres d'une voix douce et sensuelle. Il devine déjà ses mains qui le manipuleront comme un pantin.

Parce que Severus Rogue aime Harry Potter. Parce qu'il sera toujours là pour le protéger et l'aimer. Qu'importe ce qu'il fera, il sera toujours là. Il n'a pas d'autre raison de vivre que celle d'être auprès de cet enfant qui n'en est plus un depuis longtemps.

Et alors qu'il regarde ce jeune homme assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Severus pense à ces jeunes personnes, autrefois ses amis, qui se retrouveront contre eux. Ces gens que Harry aimait qui s'allierait à lui ou qu'il détruirait.

Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, vous êtes contre moi.

_« On va s'amuser, tu verras… »_

Près d'eux, posée sur un meuble, un antique poste de radio ronronne. Des voix connues emplissent la pièce. Severus regarde le visage tranquille de Harry qui écoute ce qu'on dit. De lui. Des autres. Du monde.

Il entend la voix de Hermione. Celle de Ron. De McGonagall. De Kingsley. De Molly. De Ginny.

Il entend des voix qu'il n'a pas entendues en vrai depuis longtemps. Demain, il leur rendra visite, à tous, accompagné de Severus. Avec un la baquette de Sureau dans la main. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, une voix se fait entendre. Une voix légère et douce, qu'ils n'ont jamais entendue pendant ces longs mois loin du monde. Une voix que Harry aime entendre et qui, pour la première fois, dit quelque chose qui a du sens.

Je sais que tu vas revenir, Harry. Tu vas bientôt revenir. Tu les rends fous, Harry. Tous. Et je sais que, quand tu vas revenir, ce sera bien pire encore.

Ils n'écoutent pas les autres voix qui lui ordonnent de se taire, à ce petit son fluet, timide et lunatique. Harry ferme ses yeux vides et savoure cette voix. Il repense à cette jeune fille, la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle. A quel point elle lisait facilement en elle, à quel point ce qu'elle disait était vrai…

J'arrive, Luna…

_« Allons vivre… »_

Ce matin, une nouvelle ère se lève.

Ce matin, Harry Potter a décidé de changer le monde.

Ce matin, Severus Rogue ne peut plus reculer.

Il le suivra.

Jusqu'à la fin.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
